Amitiés
by Kymika
Summary: Un recueil de drabbles sur les différentes amitiés entre les personnages de Death Note , les connues comme les moins connues dans des situations aussi variées que surprenantes .Les drabbles seront postés de manière régulière, c'est-à-dire un ou deux par semaine, ou plus. Si vous avez des idées ou des propositions à me faire sur les "couples", je suis partante, alors n'hésitez pas!
1. Fumée

**Résumé : Un premier drabble sur la relation amicale entre Mello et Matt avant les évènements finaux.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils proviennent de l'œuvre de Tsugumi Ōba et de Takeshi Obata, Death Note.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que détestait Mello, c'était la fumée omniprésente dans l'appartement qui leur servait de base. Qu'est-ce que ça coûtait à Matt d'ouvrir les fenêtres quelques instants pour changer l'air qui devenait irrespirable ? Rien songeait Mello, mais bon il savait que son acolyte n'était pas de cet avis. Et puis, Matt sans cigarette et sans fumée n'était plus Matt. Ni même sans une console entre les mains, mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans l'appartement, son premier réflexe fut d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre, qu'importe si le roux râlai. Il ne fumait pas lui.


	2. Métro

**Résumé : Un deuxième drabble toujours sur la relation amical entre Mello et Matt avant les événements finaux.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils proviennent de l'œuvre de Tsugumi Ōba et de Takeshi Obata, Death Note.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans l'intention de repérer le terrain, les deux acolytes avaient pris le métro en cachant bien leurs visages pour se rendre sur le lieu de leur prochain enlèvement. Il était plus de deux heures du matin, et après une demi-heure d'attente, il n'y avait toujours aucune rame en vue.

« -Matt, tu es sûr des horaires de passage du métro ?

-Bien sûr Mello ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je sais quand même lire des horaires. »

Ce que ne savait pas Matt, c'était que la rame passait à 2 p.m et pas à 2 a.m.


	3. Couvertures (1)

**Résumé : Un troisième drabble en deux parties qui parle cette fois de Mello et de Near.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils proviennent de l'œuvre de Tsugumi Ōba et de Takeshi Obata, Death Note.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mello était heureux, aujourd'hui Near n'était pas allé en classe. Il était malade d'après Roger. Un Near malade, il se demandait sérieusement ce que ça pouvait donner.

Sa curiosité l'emportant sur sa raison, il se dirigea vers la chambre du malade croquant joyeusement du chocolat .Entrant comme à son habitude sans frapper, il se stoppa à la vue du jeune albinos, ou du moins du tas de couvertures anciennes qui le recouvrait. Il posa un regard compatissant sur son rival qui semblait lui demander de le sortir de là.

En effet, il se demandait d'où provenaient les couvertures, et au final il ne préférait pas le savoir, ni même être malade.


	4. Couvertures (2)

**Résumé : La suite du drabble précédant qui parle toujours de la relation Near/Mello, mais cette fois-ci du point de vue de Near.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils proviennent de l'œuvre de Tsugumi Ōba et de Takeshi Obata, Death Note.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Near fut surpris de voir son rival venir dans sa chambre. Roger avait dû lui dire qu'il était malade. Il n'était cependant pas mécontent de voir quelqu'un car il commençait à avoir vraiment chaud sous ses couvertures. Il avait demandé une couverture en plus, pas plusieurs qui semblaient toutes droit descendues du grenier.

Mello, semblant être de charmante humeur, enleva quelques couvertures qui l'empêchaient de bouger.

« -Pas la peine de me remercier Near, en contrepartie laisse-moi être premier aux prochains tests. »

Le blond s'en fut sur ces quelques mots, sous le regard inexpressif du malade qui ne semblait vouloir changer en rien sa manière d'agir.


	5. Pizza

**Résumé : Mello et Matt, une nouvelle fois pour ce drabble. ****Pauvre Matt , je suis pas gentille avec lui dans mes drabbles.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils proviennent de l'œuvre de Tsugumi Ōba et de Takeshi Obata, Death Note.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mello savait qu'il ne mangeait pas très équilibré, se nourrissant uniquement de chocolat. Mais il ne supportait pas de voir traîner les cartons de pizza de Matt à travers tout l'appartement qui leur servait de base. Lui au moins, ne laissait pas traîner ses papiers de chocolat sinon, bonjour le désordre…

Au milieu de la nuit, il trouva un Matt malade dans la salle de bain, se demandant bien ce qu'il arrivait au roux.

« Pizza… Malade … »

Depuis ce jour, il n'y a plus aucun carton de pizza qui traîne dans l'appartement, au plus grand bonheur du blond.


	6. Pommes

**Résumé : Un petit drabble qui parle cette fois ci de Ryuk et de Light, au tout début du manga comme vous avez dû le deviner au titre.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils proviennent de l'œuvre de Tsugumi Ōba et de Takeshi Obata, Death Note.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ryuk aimait les pommes, oui, il aimait les pommes juteuses que lui achetait Light. C'était à peu près la seule chose qu'il aimait dans le monde des humains. Les pommes vertes ou bien les pommes rouges… Elles étaient toutes délicieuses pour lui en comparaison de celles du monde des shinigami.

Mais la seule chose que regrettait le dieu de la mort concernant les pommes, c'est qu'il devait demander à un humain, certes très divertissant, mais qui restait un humain, de lui en acheter, et ça le dieu la mort n'appréciait pas.

Pour lui, Light était égale à des pommes .


	7. Moto

**Résumé : Un nouveau petit drabble , avec lequel je me suis bien amusée .Il parle de Mello et de Matt . Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'apprécie mettre les deux en scène dans mes drabbles.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils proviennent de l'œuvre de Tsugumi Ōba et de Takeshi Obata, Death Note.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Mello avait passé une commande assez particulière à son ami. Une moto. Le roux savait que son acolyte appréciait ces engins puissants et pratiques pour se déplacer. Il avait donc pris en note toutes les prérogatives du blond. Pourtant, un sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres depuis quelques jours. Il avait hâte que Mello découvre sa nouvelle moto surtout que ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de le harceler à propos de la date de livraison.

« Matt ! Espèce d'abruti ! Je t'avais demandé quelque chose de discret ! Pas une moto rouge flamboyante ! »

Le sourire de Matt s'accentua.


	8. Peur

**Résumé : Cette fois-ci, dans ce drabble, je retourne au tout début de l'histoire de Death Note. Lorsque L était encore à la Wammy's House. Il y a là-bas un enfant très particulier, Beyond Birthday, plus communément nommé B.B. Son histoire est mentionnée dans l'œuvre originale dans une case. (Oui, c'est même dans le tome 2. J'ai vérifié) Et racontée plus en détail dans un des romans autour de l'univers de Death Note qui est sorti.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils proviennent de l'œuvre de Tsugumi Ōba et de Takeshi Obata, Death Note.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L savait qu'il n'était pas le premier des enfants à être arrivé à la Wammy's House. Ni même le plus étrange malgré ses cernes, sa drôle de position et sa passion pour les sucreries. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire lorsque Roger le lui avait annoncé et pourtant. Lorsqu'il vit un petit garçon qui lui ressemblait, avec des yeux rouges et un pot de confiture de fraises à la main, L eu peur. Pour la première fois, L eut peur, peur de la folie qui brillait dans le regard écarlate du jeune garçon.

Lorsque bien des années plus tard, lorsque L arrêta Beyond Birthday, il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Un démon de moins allait hanter ses nuits.


	9. Blanc

**Résumé : Pour ce drabble, je vais prendre un personnage féminin de la Wammy's House, la seule dont nous ayons connaissance à ce jour. Elle aussi, tout comme Near est un génie. Mais pas seulement, Linda est aussi une artiste de grand talent.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils proviennent de l'œuvre de Tsugumi Ōba et de Takeshi Obata, Death Note.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La jeune fille voulait essayer de dessiner Near. C'était la seule personne de la Wammy's House dont elle n'avait jamais réussi à esquisser le croquis. Même Mello, dans un de ses jours de bonté avait accepté de servir de modèle à Linda pendant quelques minutes. Au contraire, Near était quelqu'un de parfait pour réaliser un dessin. Il pouvait rester immobile des heures durant, ne bougeant que pour placer une pièce d'un puzzle ou tourner les pages d'un livre.

Après un ultime essaie, elle se résigna rangeant son stylo. Entre les cheveux blancs, la peau pâle et les vêtements immaculés du jeune premier, elle n'y arrivait pas. Il y avait trop de blanc. C'est ainsi que Near eu la chance de ne pas finir dans le carnet de Linda.


End file.
